Inesperado
by Natsby
Summary: Mientras Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se dedican a la búsqueda de la espada de Gryffindor, una inesperada visita en el Valle de Godric remueve los viejos sentimientos que Hermione tenía por un famoso buscador de Qudditch.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SI NO A LA GRANDIOSA J. , EXEPTUANDO LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE ES MÍA. **

**EL RELATO PERTENECE A; ****_RETO NAVIDAD MÁGICA KRUMIONE FEST. (GRUPO KRUMIONE)_**

* * *

**V&amp;H**

Hermione divisó el cabello oscuro de su amigo por entre todas las lapidas grisáceas. Se dirigió a él con un sentimiento de pesar en su estomago.

Harry tenía la nariz roja y por momentos se sorbía. La modesta lapida se alzaba entre el suelo cubierta de esponjosa nieve blanca y apenas eran visibles los nombres marcados en ella.

_EN MEMORIA DE LILIAN Y JAMES POTTER. _

Hermione paso con dificultad el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, y por un momento se reprendió al haber elegido el Valle de Godric por aquel presentimiento que tuvo acerca de la espada de Gryffindor.

Se hinco en la mullida nieve y sintió como esta le empapó la mezclilla del pantalón. Pero a Hermione, eso no la inmuto. Con su varita blandió en el aire y tras pensar un hechizo, en la lapida creció un arreglo floral conformado por rosas blancas.

Se levantó y tras observar a Harry que parecía tener la mirada perdida le tocó la mano. A pesar del viejo guante que la cubría, Hermione la sintió fría.

Harry miró a su mejor amiga y este no vio más que cariño, se enjuagó las calientes lágrimas.

— Feliz navidad, Harry. — La escuchó decir con voz apacible.

Volvió a sorber y con voz rota le contestó;

— Feliz navidad, Hermione.

Estuvieron un largo momento escuchando las respiraciones del otro en aquel fantasmagórico silencio, y Hermione escrutó una vieja mujer que les observaba cerca de la antigua iglesia.

Al ser muy temprano por la mañana, el sol aun no alcanzaba su apogeo y finos rayos del sol, empezaban a tragarse la espesa penumbra que se blandía sobre el Valle Godric.

La mujer parecía acecharlos, y realmente no importaba cuan vieja se veía, a Hermione se le erizó la piel y un mal presentimiento se ahueco en la boca de su estomago.

— H-Harry, una mujer nos observa.

La castaña titubeo un poco, y con la mirada, le hizo entender a su amigo donde se encontraba la mujer.

Soltándole la mano, Harry frunció tanto el ceño que sus cejas negras y pobladas parecieron un solo arbusto.

— Creo que se quién es, Hermione. — susurró Harry muy bajo, su vaho empeñando sus anteojos redondos.

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia y sintió su nuca cosquillear de anticipación.

La vieja mujer les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar a pasos cortos y cansados. Sus sandalias hundiéndose cada vez más en la helada nieve.

— ¿Quién es Harry?

Hermione preguntó mientras seguía con pasos apresurados a su amigo que se dirigía hasta la señora.

— Ella era amiga de Dumbledore, puede que tenga la espada. — contestó Harry muy seguro mientras apresuraba el paso.

Se detuvieron en una vieja casa destruida y con el bajo portón de madera descuidado. Los arboles blancos cubiertos de rocío parecían tapar la ventana de la planta baja y ramas largas y puntiagudas protegían la puerta de entrada.

Harry sintió como algo dentro de su pecho dolía e inhaló todo el aire congelado al sentir como poco a poco se ahogaba.

— Aquí es donde murieron, Hermione. —susurró Harry casi sin aliento. —Aquí es donde fueron asesinados…

Hermione sintió su saliva espesa al pasarla y se sobresaltó al encontrar a la señora tan cerca de ellos. La castaña por inercia, de un paso hacia atrás.

La vieja mujer, no hablaba. Sólo miraba a Harry con sus saltones y arrugados ojos oscuros.

Harry dio un paso adelante, demasiado cerca de la tétrica señora.

— ¿Tú eres Mathilda, cierto? —preguntó el muchacho de cabello oscuro.

La vieja ni se inmuto en responder y paso por delante de ellos entrando a la casa.

Cuando se dispusieron a seguirla, escucharon un sonoro "PLOP" contra el viento y se congelaron en su lugar, posiblemente pensando que el ministerio por fin los había localizado.

Hermione se retiró el cabello castaño del rostro que le impedía visualizar más allá de los molestos rizos, y sus piernas casi se doblaron al reconocer a la persona que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

**H&amp;V**

Su aliento quedo atascado en su garganta cuando por fin _la_ encontró y sintió en su pecho un vuelco al igual que su corazón volver a latir. Viktor llevaba meses buscando a Hermione desde la noche en que los Mortifagos atacaron en la boda de Fleur y Bill. Viktor había sentido como arrancaban algo de su pecho al perderla de vista.

Viktor pensaba que después de tres años de no verla por fin podría olvidarla. Soñaba que todas las cartas de amor que él enviaba con frecuencia, habían sido respondidas por Hermione diciéndole que también sentía lo mismo por él. También soñó con llevarla a Bulgaria y presentarle a sus padres a la única mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Esa noche, en la boda de Fleur y Bill, Viktor ya estaba decidido marcharse de allí. Jamás había sido una persona de fiestas y era más que preferible para él encontrarse tranquilo.

Tras disculparse, se levanto de la mesa que compartía con compañeras Francesas de Fleur, y se alejó unos pasos de donde anteriormente se encontraba. Viktor ya no aguantaba más parlaches y coqueteos procedentes de las rubias.

Después de conocer a Hermione, Viktor jamás pudo volver a ver a una mujer igual.

Su gusto se había modificado al cabello marrón rizado, tez blanca, pecas pinceladas de rosado salpicadas en nariz pequeña, labios ligeramente color cereza, y un cuerpo pequeño y delgado.

Pero había un problema; él no quería a ninguna otra chica con las mismas descripciones. Él quería a su chica libros; a Hermione Granger.

A pesar de estar en una boda, ya había firmado más autógrafos de lo que alguna vez recordó, y había contestado las mismas cosas que le habían preguntado sobre el último partido de Quidditch que jugó.

Se dirigió a despedirse de los novios, cuando divisó a una persona muy conocida para él.

El traje negro lo hacía ver más pálido que de costumbre —o lo que Viktor recordaba de él cuando compitieron juntos en la Copa de los Tres magos— y se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña hermana pelirroja de los hermanos Weasley colgada del brazo de Harry Potter.

Se sintió como un viejo al observar que ya no era la _hermana pequeña _con la que se juntaba su adorada Hermione. Si no que, ahora era una muchacha hermosa rebosante de salud.

Su corazón palpitó frenético anticipando que tal vez Hermione podría estar en la boda. Porque el vagamente recordó que ella era muy apegada a los Weasley. Sintió un malestar apoderarse de su estomago al siquiera pensar que tal vez Hermione podría estar con Ron Weasley; su antiguo competidor por el afecto de la castaña.

Pero a Viktor eso no lo detuvo.

Porque verla sería más importante que los febriles celos que sentía en ese momento tras pensar aquello.

Observó tras una larga y tormentosa hora a Ronald, pero en ningún momento Hermione se presentó.

Viktor se sintió decepcionado, y justamente, cuando empezó a caminar hacía los novios, que ahora se encontraban platicando amenamente con otros invitados, Hermione apareció sonriendo tímidamente por la entrada.

Estuvo seguro de que su corazón se paró en algún momento, ya que no sintió la sangre correr fluidamente por sus venas. Sintió las extremidades cosquillear y su cabeza dar vueltas.

La Hermione que recordaba no _lucía_ como ahora.

Enfundada en un vestido de terciopelo color carmín, cada curva inocente que recordó, ahora se acentuaba. Sus modestas zapatillas negras no parecieron repiquetear contra el suelo pastoso, pero Viktor aturdido, le pareció escucharlas en su cabeza.

El rostro de Hermione había perdido todo rastro de niñez, y ahora sus facciones era más marcadas pero igual de perfectas y delicadas.

El cabello que alguna vez trajo a Viktor despierto en las noches, parecía ahora más domado. Pero igual a como lo recordaba.

Suspiró por millonésima vez. Y se encaminó hasta donde Hermione se detuvo para observar la muchedumbre.

Sintió morirse de ansiedad cuando los ojos de chocolate fundido se posaron en él.

Dos nubes rosadas se asentaron en los pómulos de Hermione y sintió esta su aliento atascarse en su garganta.

— V-Viktor…

El gigante búlgaro, escuchó como Hermione titubeaba y sonrío abiertamente mostrando sus dientes parejos y blancos. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos al escuchar llamarle. Durante más de tres largos años había querido volver escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

— Herrrmione— Su nombre se deslizo como seda en su lengua y con un practicado inglés, pero aun reteniendo su acento Búlgaro la saludó.

— T-tu ingles ha mejorado — pronunció una avergonzada Hermione tratando de aligerar los aleteos que sentía en su estomago. Como mariposas.

Viktor sonrío y se deshizo de ternura al percatarse de la hirviente sonrojes del rostro de su musa.

— Digamos que he tenido una muy buena motivación — apuntó él con una sonrisilla en sus gruesos labios.

Hermione pasó saliva sonoramente y sintió el rubor deslizarse hasta su cuello.

Viktor moría internamente por estrecharla en sus gruesos brazos y sentirla contra su pecho. El inolvidable aroma de lavanda hizo que sus aletas nasales se ensancharan y quisiera acercarse más al cuello de la castaña para poder tener un mejor alcance de llegar a percibir mejor.

Tras ese fortuito y maravilloso reencuentro, Viktor acompañó a Hermione durante varias horas más en aquel banquete. El búlgaro sintió la acechante mirada del pelirrojo que no dejaba de observarlos y por un momento se regocijó por tenerla con él y no con el chico Weasley.

Viktor no podía explicar cuanto había extrañado a Hermione Granger. Todos aquellos gestos que más de tres años atrás guardaba en su memoria, los volvía reconocer justo ahora.

La miró con inmensa ternura al percatarse de cómo ella río y su nariz se arrugó resaltando las adorables pecas de su nariz.

Viktor en algún momento de la velada, le tomo de su pequeña y frágil mano y entrelazó sus dedos grandes con los de ella.

Deliciosas descargas eléctricas inundaron desde su codo hasta su antebrazo y terminaron calentándole la espesa sangre.

El búlgaro observó esperanzado, como _su_ castaña respingaba al posible sobresalto de electricidad.

Sonrió internamente y en su pecho sintió la calidez y el grosor de su corazón al encontrarse completamente satisfecho.

Pero _algo_ no iba del todo bien.

A pesar de encontrarse _demasiado_ excitado y feliz, observó muy a su pesar como Hermione se encontraba decaída y nerviosa.

Pero el búlgaro sintió una _clase_ de nervios diferentes; como si Hermione estuviera preparándose para algo malo.

Viktor no conteniéndose un minuto más, la estrecho contra su pecho y hundió su rostro en el largo cuello de cisne y alabastro.

La sintió tensarse un poco, pero después, Viktor escuchó como suspiraba y hundía también su rostro en el pecho de él, como escondiéndose.

Aspiró el enigmático aroma a lavanda de su piel, y lo guardo fuertemente en su memoria.

— Ven a Bulgarrria conmigo. —Susurró el gigante campeón de Quidditch en la oreja de Hermione.

Observó maravillado como su cuerpo reaccionaba erizándose a su voz.

Se separó de ella, solo un centímetro —o, a Viktor eso le pareció—, para observarle el rostro, y su felicidad decayó en picada cuando miró las facciones de Hermione.

Escuchó el sonido sordo de su corazón romperse en mil fragmentos puntiagudos, y bajo la mirada decepcionado.

Sintió unos dedos tibios y frágiles en su barbilla y que lentamente lo obligaban a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con los dos posos de chocolate que tanto quería.

— Me gustaría, Viktor. —contestó Hermione con los ojos inundados de lagrimas. A Viktor se le estrujó el corazón. —Pero no puedo… —finalizó la castaña con pesar.

Viktor estaba por preguntarle cual era la razón por la cual no podía ir con él a Bulgaria y seguramente Hermione al leerme sus intenciones apuntó rápidamente.

— No puedo decirte, Viktor.

El campeón hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Aún estoy enamorrrado de ti, Herrrmione. —murmuró Viktor sinceramente, repitiéndole por segunda vez desde hace tres años lo que sentía por ella.

El búlgaro observó como Hermione pasaba saliva y se sonrojaba con un carmín profundo.

— Creo, q-que y-yo también lo siento. — Hermione aceptó farfullando. Su mirada se poso atrás del hombro del gigante y Viktor siguió la mirada de _su_ Hermione, encontrándose con el pelirrojo. — Sólo que ahora me encuentro confundida…

Viktor estaba por contestarle cuando una nube de aspecto de medusa y color azul brillante atravesaba la tela de la carpa y paraba en el centro de la pista.

El búlgaro instintivamente atrajo a Hermione a su cuerpo y la puso detrás de él, protegiéndola.

La música cesó y los presentes se distribuyeron apartándose del anunciador.

"_El ministerio ha caído"_

_"Los ministros de magia están muertos"_

_"Ellos vienen… Ellos vienen… Ellos vienen…"_

La muchedumbre empezó gritar y varios de los presentes empezaron a desaparecer.

Viktor tocó la mano ahora fría de Hermione y observó su rostro macilento.

Empujones los obligaron a moverse y los separo unos cuantos metros. Viktor se disponía a reencontrarse con ella cuando las lámparas empezaron a explotar, haciendo que fragmentos de vidrio volaran aterrizando en sus ropas. Mortifagos llovieron atacando y Viktor saco rápidamente su varita.

Buscó a Hermione para protegerla y se congeló cuando vio como esta desaparecía en compañía de sus amigos…

**H&amp;V**

Hermione sintió como el aliento salía de su boca y como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse.

Pensó que tal vez era una mala jugada de su mente y que _él_ no se encontraba allí.

Pero parecía tan real que se sintió tentada al pellizcarse el antebrazo.

Esperó unos segundos, segura a que la imagen de Viktor acercándose hasta ella se disiparía y quedarían igual que siempre; separados a kilómetros…

Pero Hermione estaba más que segura de una cosa; que aunque estuviera enamorada de Viktor Krum, su _amor_ sería imposible.

Pero mientras se acortaban los pasos, Hermione olisqueo un aroma fresco, limpio y extremadamente conocido.

Los pasos del gigante parecieron tan gráciles que en menos de lo que ella esperaba ya se encontraba frente a ella, separándolos solo unos cuantos centímetros.

Hermione llevaba meses pensando en él, en cómo sería volver a verlo, incluso tenía sueños muy vividos donde ellos estaban juntos como pareja.

_Pero, ahora… _Hermione pensó.

_Parece muy real, incluso puedo olerlo_…

Harry veía la escena un poco confundido, Viktor Krum el campeón mundial de Quidditch se encontraba en el Valle de Godric. Frente a ellos…

Observó a su mejor amiga y esta parecía ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Parecía tener una gran lucha interna y este preocupado le dio un empujoncito con su hombro.

Viktor parecía tener solo ojos para la castaña.

Y mientras Hermione se le cortaba la respiración, sintió como oxigeno empezaba a faltarle.

Viktor observó como su chica libros adquiría un color macilento y se tambaleaba, aferrándose fuertemente a su mejor amigo que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

El gigante se aproximó, y cogió a Hermione acercándola a su pecho.

A Hermione le golpeó el exquisito aroma que durante meses había soñado, y sintió como sus piernas flanquearon, doblándose y llevándose la poca luz que los bañaba, sumiéndola en una densa oscuridad. Lo último que recordó, fue el rostro moreno y preocupado de su buscador…

**H&amp;V**

Viktor recostó a Hermione en la improvisado catre y la tapó con una de las cobijas que había en el bolso sin fin de Hermione.

Le acarició la suave mejilla de porcelana, y sintió una corriente eléctrica acalambrarle los dedos.

Se giró y escrutó a un Harry lastimado, por el sorpresivo ataque de la mujer-serpiente.

Hace unos minutos que se habían teletransportado de la casa del Valle de Godric, tras salir de emergencia luego de que esa mujer atacase a Harry.

Ahora se encontraban cerca del helecho de un río rodeado de árboles secos. En aquel lugar hacía un frío terrible, tanto, que sentían sus cuerpos entumidos por las ráfagas de aire gélido. El río que se encontraba congelado y cubierto por un rocío de nieve blanca parecía haberse salido de un cuento para niños. Pero aun así a pesar del endemoniado frío a Viktor le pareció un lugar encantador.

— ¿Te encuentrrras bien, Harrry? — Preguntó el búlgaro al ver como este cojeaba.

Harry se sobresalto al escuchar la gruesa voz de Viktor y asintió con una mueca en el rostro al apoyar el pie lastimado en el suelo de la casa de campaña.

En realidad no se encontraba bien; Harry había perdido algo muy valioso para él. Buscó en su bolsillo trasero los pedazos de madera, y sintió ganas de llorar al ver su preciada varita rota en tres partes desiguales.

Los aventó a la bolsa sin fondo de Hermione, y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su mejor amiga.

Olvidando el tema de su varita, un malestar se ahueco en su estomago al encontrar a Hermione en ese estado.

— ¿Tu crrrees que este bien? —murmuró nuevamente preocupado el gigante, al observar la palidez incipiente del rostro de Hermione.

— -No lo sé, creo que fue la impresión de verte. —contestó Harry, queriendo tomar la mano de su mejor amiga, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, gracias al enorme buscador. Harry no lo sentía correcto. Además de que en los últimos meses no habían estado comiendo del todo bien. Harry no recordó cuando fue la última vez que probaron bocado, y sus tripas respondieron ante tal recordatorio.

Viktor volvió su atención a la muchacha, y sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

**V&amp;H**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó infinidad de veces para adaptarse a la brillante luz que le incomoda en los ojos.

Le dolían los hombros y el cuello por la mala posición y se levantó lentamente, sentándose en el duro colchón.

Los recuerdos vinieron a ella como una ráfaga de viento y sus pulmones dejaron de hacer su función.

_¡Viktor está aquí!_

Buscó como posesa algún indicio del buscador, y sintió los tirones de los músculos de su cuello protestar por el violento movimiento.

La casa de campaña se encontraba solitaria a excepción de ella, y tan sólo se escuchaba el chispeante sonido de una fogata en el exterior.

Levantándose del todo, se sorprendió al encontrarse tan sólo con los calcetines puestos, y una idea fugaz de Viktor quitándole los zapatos la hizo estremecerse y sintió la sangre inundar sus mejillas sobrecalentadas.

Sintió una profunda necesidad por un maldito espejo y se llevo las manos a su cabello para tratar de peinárselo un poco. Refunfuñó al encontrar los rizos enredados y se paso los dedos tratando de abrir las hebras de pelo.

Repasó desde sus tenis, hasta el abrigo gris que llevaba, y pronto estuvo tentada a cambiarse, pero sería muy obvio. Por lo cual tomando profundas respiraciones se dispuso a salir de la casa de campaña y reencontrarse con los varones.

Antes de que Hermione se dispusiera a dar tan siquiera un paso, la tela de la casa fue abierta y un hombre gigante paso por ella.

La castaña olvidó como era respirar y visualizó como Viktor cruzaba el metro que los distanciaba.

Pestañeó infinidad de veces y en menos de un segundo ya lo tenía frente a ella, tan cerca que el aire que ella tomaba era las exhalaciones de él.

Sintió en todo su cuerpo un cosquilleo y se sorprendió al sentirlo también en la parte baja de su vientre. Un sentimiento flotó en su pecho y sintió extremas ganas de llorar, al igual que estrecharlo. Hermione pensó que en cualquier momento desaparecería y un malestar la embargo.

Viktor no estaba preparado para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Así que cuando Hermione se lanzó contra su cuerpo lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarla por la cintura.

Pareció haber una explosión cuando sus bocas necesitadas se unieron en un beso cargado de sentimientos que durante más de tres años cargaban en su más profundo interior…

Sus bocas se amoldaron como dos viejos amantes al reencontrarse después de tantos años y sus manos se aferraban fuertemente del uno al otro.

Hermione por segunda vez en el día se sintió desfallecer cuando la sedosa y cálida lengua de Viktor entraba en el interior de su boca, reencontrándose ágilmente con la de ella.

Sus respiraciones desiguales se vieron afectadas por la falta de aire y tuvieron que separarse, juntando sus frentes.

El corazón del búlgaro parecía querer salirse de su pecho, y sentía la sangre galopar fuertemente contra sus venas.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado volverla a besar?, ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado su reencuentro? , ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado el poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y jamás volver a dejarla ir?

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas… Y realmente a ninguno de los dos le disgustaba la cavilación de quedarse a sí para siempre.

Pero había un problema mayor… Algo que sin duda los volvería a separar. Algo, que estaba fuera de sus manos.

Y Hermione tenía una promesa. Una promesa que no podía romperla.

Tal vez ahora podían estar juntos, pero después de la batalla las probabilidades de que ella sobreviviera eran pocas…

Y de algo estaba segura Hermione Granger; Que jamás dejaría a su mejor amigo pelear una batalla solo.

Miró a Viktor por entre sus pestañas, y Hermione borró cualquier pensamiento al observar aquellos maravillosos ojos oscuros…

* * *

**H&amp;V**

_ Dedicado a mi amiga y mejor beta; Andrea Flores. _

**¡Suerte a todas las participantes!**

**_Natsby._**


End file.
